The Return
by lizziekins
Summary: A year and a half has passed since Naraku's defeat. Kagome has sealed the well in an attempt to protect the past, but a series of events lead her to return to the past, and the gang finds themselves in a situation they never thought possible. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yeah, haven't been here in a while… but I felt like writing something Inuyasha-ish

**A/N: yeah, haven't been here in a while… but I felt like writing something Inuyasha-ish. So here I am!! To the people who had been reading Once Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated, and I can't promise you I will any time soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

XXXX

_Darkness. _

_Darkness surrounded her, swallowed her, drowned her. No matter where she looked, no matter where she walked, Darkness was there. It was her personal stalker. It went wherever she went, hiding the world from her. A lump formed in her throat as she strained her eyes to see past the darkness. It was all in vain._

_Tears swelled up and threatened to overflow from her blue eyes. Reaching out a hand in front of her, she groped for something, though she didn't know what. Her hand caught nothing but air. She opened her mouth, trying to call out to someone. Her throat constricted—no noise bubbled past her lips. She closed her eyes._

_Darkness was still there. _

_**Inuyasha.**_

XXXX

Kagome sat up, her chest heaving, and covered in a cold sweat. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table.

3:30 A.M.

Sighing, she ran a trembling hand through her ebony hair. A bitter laugh escaped her from her lips as her fingers reached no hair to run through eight inches from her scalp.

_That's because you cut it, you idiot._

Shoving her sheets off of her, she stood up and shuffled towards the hallway. Upon entering the hallway, she heard something clatter downstairs. Flicking the stairway light on, she rolled her eyes and started down them.

_This is either one __really__ bad burglar or…._

She turned into the kitchen and switched the lights on.

_Souta._

"Wow, Souta, you could at least be a bit _quieter_ when you try to sneak back in at three-thirty in the morning," she scoffed, crossing her arms. Souta smiled sheepishly at his sister.

"Sorry-sis," he slurred.

"Why the hell were you out, anyway? You're only thirteen," she reprimanded, her sisterly instincts finally kicking in.

"There was this _awesome _party, and everyone was going!" Souta said in a now stoned voice, holding up the rock sign.

"You really suck at acting stoned and drunk, Souta. Cut the crap and tell me the truth," she demanded, smirking when her brother dropped his drunken façade and looked at her with guilt etched into every pore of his face. Her smirk slipped into an open-mouthed look of disbelief when she realized just exactly what his expression meant.

He had tried to do _it_ again.

"Souta, I _told_ you that it was impossible," she hissed, grabbing her brother by the collar of his shirt. "The well's sealed and there's no changing that."

"Sis, you know that you need to go back. Even Sess—." He was cut off by his sister's burning glare.

"_Don't_ you _ever_ mention _his_ name, Souta," she growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Stop being so stubborn, Kagome, and just go back," Souta argued, prying his sister's fingers off his shit with a strength she wasn't aware he possessed.

Kagome faltered, stepping back and staring at her little brother in shock. He had called her _Kagome_, not _sis_. Her eyes registered him in a new light.

He was taller than her now, almost six-two. His face was no longer round and innocent—it was squared and _manly_. The word repulsed her. Her baby brother was _manly_. She shuddered, closing her eyes.

It wasn't until Souta wiped away her tears and pulled her into a hug, did she realize that she was crying. No, sobbing was more like it. She couldn't even really figure _why_, either.

"It's okay, sis," Souta whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay. You'll be okay."

She couldn't help but to disagree. She knew that _she_ wouldn't be okay.

_But at least they'll be._

XXXX

"You need to open the well," he stated simply, reclining back in his giant leather chair. Kagome rolled her eyes at the demon. She had heard him say this about a billion times and each time she had told him a simple two letter reply. And still he couldn't get it through his thick skull.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I _really don't_ care what you tell me to do, because it's _not_ going to happen," she answered, glaring at him with hard eyes.

"Kagome, _your_ life depends on it," he tried and she shook her head. Sighing he tried a different approach, "_My_ life." She shook her head again, a smug smile creeping onto her soft features. "_Inuyasha's_ life."

"Hardly," Kagome snorted, relaxing into the armchair she was seated in.

"You're so, unbelievably, stubborn," the demon sighed, playing with the ring on his third finger that kept him concealed from the humans in this era.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," he corrected, staring at her exasperatedly.

"How's Rin?" she asked, directing their conversation away from her and to his adopted daughter.

"Engaged," he sighed.

"To whom?" she inquired, leaning onto his desk with interest.

"I'll tell you if you open the well."

"I hate you," she hissed, frowning at him.

"When did you ever not?"

XXXX

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome disappear through the doors of his office. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair, the illusion created by his ring. Gazing down at the ring he examined it with mild interest. It was a simple gold band that doubled as his wedding band. Courtesy of Kagome.

She just didn't know it yet.

A soft knock sounded from the door, breaking him out of his trance. He beckoned the person in before straightening in his chair, expecting someone important to enter. Upon seeing who it was that graced him with their presence, he relaxed back into the chair.

"Hello, Sango," he greeted the woman.

"You need to fill out some paperwork on the Tanaka merger for me, and then you need to give me a copy of the contract with the Nakamura's to read over," she said, not bothering to stop to say 'hello'.

"Please, no talk of work, Sango," he begged, letting his head fall back onto his seat.

Crossing her arms, she pursed her lips and sat on the corner of his desk, waiting for his to speak. Realizing that he just needed a few moments to think, she straightened her black pencil skirt and crossed her ankles. Looking down at her hands in her lap, she waited in silence for what was bothering her boss.

"Dear _God_, Sesshoumaru, tell me what's bugging you," she demanded.

"Kagome's still not opening the well, and we're running out of time," he explained, still not looking at her. Sango's hazel eyes softened and she reached over to pat him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"She'll come around, Sesshoumaru. I'm proof," she offered, he snorted. "And if you _really_ get anxious, you can always send me to talk to her," she joked.

"She's not expecting you to be alive, Sango."

"I don't blame her. I _still_ don't believe I'm still alive," she laughed, causing a smirk to form on her boss's face.

XXXX

**A/N: okay so that's the first chapter. Yes, I'm aware it's a bit of a stretch to say that Sango and Kohaku are still alive, but I have an idea that I think will make it work.**

**This is just a bit of background info that I don't want people nagging me on:**

**Present day Japan will be in 2008 not in the late 1990's, just because it's easier to keep track of incase I need to put in tiny details (i.e.: cars and such)**

**It's been 1-2 years since Naraku's defeat (I'm still deciding exactly how long)**

**Kagome's 18**

**Souta's 13**

**The rest of the gang is obviously going to make an entrance along with some new character's that **_**are**_** mine, even though they might be a tad bit Mary Sue-ish. **

**I would appreciate it if some of you comment, telling me what you like and dislike. Feel free to give me some constructive criticism on my writing style too.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay it was brought up in one of the review I got if this is a SessKag fic

**A/N: Okay it was brought up in one of the review I got if this is a SessKag fic. No it is not, what I meant by Sesshoumaru's wedding band being the "courtesy of Kagome" was that she put the concealment charm on it. I'm sorry I should've been more clear, and I apologize if it confused any of you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

XXXX

He was waiting. They all knew it too. Pity swelled within their chests as they watched him sit up in the tree, looking at the well. She wasn't coming back, but he just couldn't accept it, could he?

"Come on, Inuyasha, Kagome's not coming back," Shippou called up to the half demon. He paid no attention to the fox demon.

Sighing, Shippou stared at the monk next to him, silently conveying that it was his turn. Miroku met Shippou's eye and shook his head.

"Has he been like this the whole time?" he asked in a whisper, though he knew that Inuyasha could still hear. Shippou nodded.

Miroku gazed up at Inuyasha, not knowing what to do. He couldn't just tell him to stop moping and move on with his life. No, that would be too callous, and he knew that that was the last thing he needed. But surely he must've already realized that the chances of Kagome returning were very slim.

"Inuyasha, the village is being plagued by demons, and you're just sitting here, letting them perish. Kagome won't be angry if your not here when she comes back," Miroku tried in vain.

"Why don't you and Sango slay them," Inuyasha growled, knowing what the monk was implicating.

Miroku stuttered, taking a few steps back. That was a low blow, even by Inuyasha's standards. He knew that he hadn't spoken to Sango since she left, distressed by Inuyasha's desperate yearning for the impossible. That had occurred a year ago.

"Sango's not here, Inuyasha," Miroku snapped. "Just realize that Kagome's not coming back already! It's futile to believe that she can return. The village needs you and all you're doing is waiting for the impossible to occur!"

"Shut up, monk," Inuyasha barked, glowering down at the angered monk.

"Fine. I will, but this was the last time I was going to come back here to try to snap you out of your delusional state," he declared, storming off to the village, leaving a shocked Shippou and a grumpy Inuyasha in his wake.

"That's what Sango said last month, Miroku," Inuyasha called out bitterly to the already gone monk, hoping that he had heard him.

"That was really stupid, Inuyasha," Shippou admonished, shaking his head at the poor guy before following after the irate monk.

Inuyasha sighed, and leaned back against the tree. He knew it was futile to wait for Kagome, but _something_ was keeping him there. Logically he was aware that it would be better to leave, but emotionally, he had to stay. There was a feeling that he had that made him think that she would be coming back. It was that inkling that had him wait for a year and a half.

Nothing had come of it.

He snorted at his own stupidity. Leaping from his place in the tree, he landed softly on the ground. He felt like killing something and what better than a demon attacking the village? Smirking to himself he began running in the direction of the village. This demon was about to meet hell head on.

Kagome could wait—he was done.

XXXX

Kohaku glanced over at the sleeping for of Rin, making sure she was okay. Night had fallen and he was beginning to feel nervous. Sesshoumaru wasn't there that night, meaning it was up to him to protect Rin. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the need for sleep that was making his eye lids heavy.

Picking up a log, from the pile that was steadily dwindling, he stoked the fire and stood up. There were only two pieces left, and he knew that they would be out within the next hour. He softly stepped over to a sleeping Jaken, and shook him. Spluttering, Jaken shot up, holding his staff in front of him, ready to attack. Clamping a hand over the toad's mouth, Kohaku held up a finger to his mouth and pointed to the remaining wood.

"I'm going to get more wood, watch Rin," he ordered, picking up his sickle and marching into the forest.

He glanced back towards the camp, but it was already put of sight. Sighing he scanned the ground for any pieces of wood that could be used. Stooping down he picked up a rather large log.

A shrill scream pierced the night. He abruptly turned around, staring in the direction of the camp. He dropped the wood and sprinted back. Breaking through the trees he skidded to a halt where the camp was. No one was there. The fired had been extinguished and was now emitting lazy coils of steam from its remains. Twirling around he tried to catch sight of anything that would tip him off as to where they were.

Nothing.

The night was still, betraying no evidence of any disturbance in the surrounding area. Kicking the log that was still steaming, Kohaku watched as it crumbled, revealing that it was already ash. Letting his head fall back in defeat, he stared up at the stars that were twinkling jubilantly.

_Rin._

XXXX

Kagome sighed, looking up at the stars through her window. It was a peaceful night, a boring night. Someone knocked on her door. She issued a soft, "Come in" and saw Souta enter.

He walked up beside her, and rested his elbows on the ledge beside hers. They stood in silence, watching the sky with tranquility. Souta nudged his sister's side, catching her attention.

"How did the meeting with… _him_, go?" he asked politely.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Fine, why?"

"Are you going back?" Souta asked eagerly, his eyes widening with hope.

"No, Souta, I'm never going back," she answered, clenching her jaw to keep her from lashing out at her brother.

"Why not, sis? You love that place, I know you do."

"Maybe I don't, Souta," she snapped, barely glancing his way.

"You do, you cried for _months_ after you sealed the well," Souta countered, staring at his sister with knowing eyes.

"I had to," she spat, still not daring to look into her brother's eyes.

"You didn't _have_ to, so why _did_ you?"

"It's complicated, Souta," she ground out.

"I can follow."

She whirled around, glaring at him with tear-filled eyes. "Drop it," she commanded in a shuddering whisper.

"I want to know the truth."

XXXX

The bright rays of the sun hit her eyelids, effectively waking her up. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head and began to push her sheets off her when she realized that someone else was in the room. Turning her head to her right, she nearly screamed when she saw a man standing there, watching her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, glaring at a passive Sesshoumaru.

"Rin is missing," he stated, ignoring her question. Sango's expression dropped into a slack-jaw stare.

"What do you mean missing?!" she asked in disbelief, glancing around the room as if to make sure that no one was listening.

"I mean her presence is not able to be found," Sesshoumaru answered flatly. If Sango hadn't known better she would've said that there was an underlying note of sarcasm in his voice. Yet, she did know him, and knew that sarcasm wasn't a word affiliated with "The Great Sesshoumaru."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Sango demanded, knowing that he was going to order something from her.

"I want you to find her." Sango closed her eyes and laughed quietly to herself. Opening her eyes, she stared straight at Sesshoumaru.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"You're looking for a bear demon, male. He kidnapped Rin and Jaken while Kohaku was gathering fire wood. You have a week to find her or it's your life," he informed her, glaring down at her disheveled appearance with cold amber eyes.

"And do you have any other leads for me, because you might as well kill me now." Sango glared back at him.

"Don't tempt me, woman," Sesshoumaru threatened, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"For someone who claims to be _so_ above their brother, you sure do act a lot like Inuyasha," Sango noted. Growling, Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, causing splinters to burrow themselves into her back.

She glared at him behind her tears, making no attempt to loosen his hands. He needed her help, she knew that much. Sensing that she wasn't going to try to fight back, he dropped her. Sango glowered up at him, her jaw set in a determined scowl.

"You have a week, demon slayer," he stated, turning around and disappearing through her door.

The sound of hurried footsteps reached her ears. Laughing bitterly, she pushed herself off the ground and turned to stare at the splintered wall. Brushing her brown tresses out of her face, she attempted to make herself presentable for the onslaught of questioners that were on their way.

_I'm going to need help._

XXXX

**A/N: So that's another chapter. Please review, I love hearing from all of you.**


End file.
